Sea Glass: The Broken Memories
by snuggalong
Summary: Sakura's life is turned upside down when she and Syaoran are hit by a car. She survives, but Syaoran is dead. In her grief, a new enemy appears...and offers her a life-altering choice. Read to find out what it is...and what she decides. S
1. Broken

Author's Note: I have not watched the anime, so this takes place with the original 19 Clow Cards from the manga. You could say this is an extension off of Cardcaptor Sakura: Master of the Clow, Volume 6.

Disclaimer: It would be awesome if I owned CCS...but I don't. BUT THE PLOT IS MINE.

Sea Glass: The Broken Memories

_Tumbled into infinity_

_By a relentless sea of emotions_

_A soul of many colors_

_Yet the same beneath_

_Time has softened the pain_

_Rounded the edges_

_Dulled the memories_

_But the wound is just as deep_

_As ever_

Chapter One: Broken

"Bye, Tomoyo! See you tomorrow!"

"Bye, Sakura-chan!"

She waved one last time to her best friend before turning to strap on her rollerblades and heading home.

Sakura Kinomoto. A bubbly, cheerful, and gullible (darn you, Yamazaki!) 13-year-old with auburn hair and emerald eyes. Oh, and don't forget the magic. Yeah, that's right.

When she was in the fourth grade, she opened a mysterious book in her dad's study, releasing Keroberos, Guardian of the Seal. He made her a Cardcaptor, and after many adventures, she was able to capture all of the Clow Cards, and defeat Yue in the Final Judgment.

Then the cards…stopped working. With her new magic, the power of the stars, she transformed the cards into Sakura Cards, and her Cardcaptor days were over.

Suddenly, Sakura heard a familiar voice calling her name. She whirled to see Syaoran, her boyfriend, racing to catch up with her.

Syaoran had been her rival in her Cardcaptor days, but they had slowly become friends. A few days after she transformed the last Clow Cards, he confessed that he loved her.

Soon after that, he left for Hong-Kong, and had just returned a few months ago.

"Syaoran! What is it?" she asked when he had caught up.

"Nothing," he replied. "I just wanted to see if you'd like to walk home together."

"Sure," she said, with a warm smile.

They walked home in silence, one of them occasionally breaking in with a comment about school, or some other thing.

They finally reached her house, and Sakura turned to say good-bye.

"Bye, Syaoran. See you tomorrow."

"Same to you," he replied, then turned to head to his apartment.

Leaving her rollerblades by the door, Sakura stepped inside, calling out,

"I'm home!"

"Welcome home, Sakura-san," her father called from the kitchen, where he was working on lesson plans. She stepped into the kitchen, surprised not to see her brother there.

"Where's Toya?" she asked.

"He had a project to work on with Yukito-san," her father replied. "They went to the library. Toya has work afterwards, so he won't be home till late."

"Okay," she said, then headed up to her room.

Opening her door, she was immediately assaulted by Kero-chan, yelling "Sweets!!" in her face. She pushed him away gently, saying that she didn't have any sweets for him. He immediately went into a pout, which she relieved by saying she'd bring him some cake after dinner. She then settled down to do her homework

Two hours later…

"Augghh! This is so hard!"

She had already done most of her homework. Even the math had been reasonably easy…except for this last problem.

'Anya leaves her house walking at 3 meters per second. Natalia leaved her house walking at 2 meters per second. If they intercept at 20 seconds, how far apart were they when they started?'

Math had always been her weak point, and she always had the most trouble with this kind of problem. Flipping through her notes, she finally found the strategy the teacher had told them. 20 minutes later, she finally had the answer, just in time for dinner.

She ate quickly, swiped a piece of cake for Kero, and headed upstairs for bed. Kero, of course, was ecstatic. At last, she turned out the light. She was asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

-x:x-

"_Where am I?" she thought_

_Darkness all around. That much she was aware of. Slowly, shapes began to take form._

_She was standing on a road. Which road? It seemed familiar…the road home from the school? She became aware of a figure next to her. It's face was shadowed, but it appeared to be talking. A glint of eyes caught her attention. Was that amber…Syaoran?_

_Suddenly, she heard a terrible screeching, and turned to see a dark shape speeding towards them. She was hit, and then she was flying through darkness once more…_

"..."

_Huh?_

"_Saku-ra…"_

"_SAKURA!!"_

"HOEEE!" she shrieked, sitting straight up.

"At last, she lives!" a voice said. "Sakura, you're going to be late again!"

"Kero?" she mumbled.

"Who else? By the way, you were muttering in your sleep…something about the brat…and darkness…did you have another premonition dream?"

"I think so, Kero," she replied. "I have a bad feeling about today…oh my gosh!"

She had noticed the time; she would barely have time to eat! She dressed quickly, throwing stuff into her backpack as she went. Racing down the stairs, she practically fell, but kept going. She darted into the kitchen, noticing that Toya was ready to leave.

"Yo, monster!" he said. "Late again?"

She mumbled a reply, not even taking the time to rebuke him for calling her monster. She gulped down her breakfast at breakneck speed, yanking on her skates as she did.

"Thanks for the food!" she said, then darted out the door. She speed-skated to school, making it into the classroom just as the bell rang.

"Overslept again, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked her.

"Yeah," she replied, sliding into her seat.

"Alright, no more talking," Terada-sensei said as he stepped into the room. "I trust you all did your homework?"

"Yes!" they all replied.

"Good," he said. "Now for attendance…"

The rest of the day passed without incident. When the final bell rang, the teacher dismissed them, and they began to gather their things.

"Bye, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura called as she strapped on her skating pads.

"Bye, Sakura-chan!"

Syaoran came out just as she was putting on her helmet.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yup!" she replied, and they headed towards her house.

On the way, she told him about her dream.

"So you think it was me?" he asked

"Yeah," she replied. "Even without me seeing the eyes, it just felt like you."

"Sounds like something bad is going to happen very soo-"

He was cut off as a terrible screeching sound filled the air. They both turned to see a car speeding towards them.

"This is my dream!" Sakura yelled.

They tried to move, but too late. The car hit them head on. Sakura felt herself flying through the air. Landing with a thud, she felt nothing for a moment. Then the pain spread like cracks in the sidewalk.

"Syaoran?" she said, as loud as she could manage. She thought she heard a moan in response, but her vision was becoming blurry. Blackness overtook her, and she passed out.

--

Author's Note: So, I hope you liked the first chapter! Cliff-hanger, huh? If you want more chapters, read&review! Or I'll send my mutant monkeys after you. Please be kind: this is my first fan-fiction EVER. (I think. At least on this site.) Chapter Two will be up in a couple of days at most.


	2. Shattered

Sea Glass: The Broken Memories

Sea Glass: The Broken Memories

Author's Note: Here it is! Chapter two! Those of you with death complexes may want to get out your box of tissues…you'll notice that there's a lot of dialogue in this chapter…sorries. xD That's the way it is.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. (Except the plot.)

Chapter Two: Shattered

"_Beep…beep…beep…beep…"_

"_Huh…whaaa??" _Sakura thought.

Daring to open her eyes a crack, she found herself staring a blank expanse of white. Her gaze traveled downward to reveal a starched white bedspread, and a window overlooking the park. She was in the hospital.

Investigating a stinging sensation in her hand, she found an I.V. attached to her arm, leading to a bag of clear liquid. She also had a nasal tube, and her right arm was encased in a cast. Several patches of skin were covered by white bandages. Suddenly, a loud voice from the hallway jolted her back to reality.

"She's awake!" the voice said, and suddenly her room was filled with a rush of people. Toya, Yukito, her father, Tomoyo, and Tomoyo's mother surrounded her bed, chattering excitedly. She entirely missed the fact that Syaoran wasn't there. Toya addressed her first.

"Hey, monster," he said. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm NOT a monster," she said, with as much force as she could muster, causing everyone to laugh. "But I'm feeling okay. What happened, anyways?"

They all exchanged glances, but her father was the one who spoke.

"You were hit by a car walking home from school. Despite the fact that you only had a broken arm, a slight concussion, and numerous scrapes and bruises, you've been unconscious for a week."

Sakura nodded. A nagging thought kept nudging the back of her mind, but she banished it for now. Suddenly, she noticed Tomoyo. The girl was pointing to her bag, then miming stuffing her mouth with food. Sakura got the message. Kero-chan was in Tomoyo's bag.

"Dad, why don't you, Toya, and Sonomi-san go down to the cafeteria," she said. "I need to talk to Tomoyo and Yukito-san."

She knew that leaving her father with Tomoyo's mother was a bad idea, but at least Toya could act as mediator. Besides, she was sure Kero-chan and Yue wanted to talk to her. Toya knew about Yue, and so did Yukito, but she wasn't about to reveal Kero-chan to her brother yet.

The adults nodded their assent, and headed out. The second she was sure they were gone, she said to Yukito,

"Yukito-san, would you mind letting your other self out for a bit?"

"Sure, Sakura-chan," he replied, and Tomoyo stepped back as wings opened on his back. Within moments, Yue was standing there, folding his wings in.

"Kero-chan, you can come out now," Tomoyo said. Kero's head popped out of the bag, gasping melodramatically.

"Honestly, Tomoyo," he said. "Were you trying to kill me? I could have suffocated!"

Suddenly, he caught sight of the large basket of candy sitting on Sakura's window sill.

"SWEETS!" he shrieked, and rushed over to stuff his mouth.

"Kero-chan!" Sakura said. "Save some for the girl who's actually in the hospital!"

"Oh yeah," he mumbled. "Sorry." It seemed as though he had just remembered the reason he was here, for he suddenly shouted,

"SAKURA!!" and launched himself at her, tumbling to a stop in her lap. "How you doing, kid?" he said.

"I'm fine," she said. "Have you been okay with food in the week that I was gone?"

"Yup!" he said cheerfully. "I just snuck downstairs every night and helped myself to some stuff from the fridge. Your dad and your bro couldn't figure out what was happening to it…"

Sakura giggled, imagining her brother's perplexed expression. She turned to Yue, who has been unsurprisingly quiet this whole time.

"Yue," she said, in a serious tone.

"Yes, mistress?" he replied.

"_Must_ you be the strong and silent type _all_ the time?" she asked, giggling again. "I'm just kidding, how are you?"

"Fine," he replied stiffly. Then his expression softened. "The better question is, how are you, Sakura?"

"I'm just fine," she replied. "No need to be so formal, Yue-san. We all know that you're just a big softie underneath the stoic exterior. If you weren't, Yukito-san wouldn't be Yukito-san."

Yue harrumphed a little, while Kero-chan rolled around her lap, laughing hysterically.

Sakura turned to Tomoyo, who had been videotaping the whole scene with her camera.

"Tomoyo-chan," she said. "Do you videotape _everything_?"

"Yes," her friend replied, giggling and moving to give her friend a hug. "Besides, how could I miss Sakura's reunion?"

Suddenly, the thought that had been nagging at the back of her mind burst in with full force.

"Where's Syaoran?" she asked, remembering that he had been hit by the car too. "Is he alright?"

Tomoyo exchanged furtive glances with Yue and Kero-chan before answering.

"He's fine," she said.

"Oh, good!" Sakura said, so ecstatic over the news that Syaoran was alright to notice the hesitation and sadness that surrounded Tomoyo's reply.

"So," she continued. "Any clue on when I can get out of here?"

"The doctor said that you could be released tomorrow," Tomoyo said.

"Good," Sakura said, relieved. "Alright, do you guys think I could sleep now?"

"Of course," was the reply, and with that Kero flew back into Tomoyo's bag, Yue turned back into Yukito-san, and they all left.

Sighing, she closed her eyes, and instantly fell asleep.

-x:x-

The next day, after several examinations, Sakura was finally released from the hospital. Of course, she wanted to see Syaoran before she left, but her father insisted that she rest at home first. She reluctantly agreed, and, dressed in an outfit Tomoyo had made specifically for the occasion, she was rolled out of the hospital in a wheelchair.

"I'll call you later, Tomoyo-chan," she said as she climbed into the car, wincing as her cast hit the door.

"Okay, Sakura-chan," the girl replied. She waved as the car pulled away, wondering when Sakura's father and Toya would tell her the truth about Syaoran. She hoped her best friend was prepared for it.

-x:x-

When Sakura arrived home, she was instantly ushered upstairs to rest, which she did gratefully. She awoke several hours later, feeling completely refreshed. Making her way downstairs, she was surprised to see both her father and her brother sitting at the table, apparently doing nothing.

"Sakura-san, sit," her father said, motioning to a chair. "There's something we need to tell you."

Warily, she sat, shifting her gaze from one to the other. They sat there for a few moments, until Sakura finally said,

"Okay, what is it?"

"We didn't want to tell you earlier…" her father began.

"…While you were still in the hospital," her brother continued.

"But you were going to find out sooner or later," her father said.

"And we thought it best that you hear it from us," Toya finished.

"Syaoran…" her father said, in a voice so gentle it almost hurt.

"What?" Sakura said, though deep down, she already knew the answer. "What about Syaoran? Tomoyo-chan said he was fine."

"She said that because that's what we told her to say if you asked about the brat," Toya said, although the 'brat' part seemed half-hearted.

"Sakura…" her father said. "Syaoran died."

Sakura didn't respond. She only sat there, as still as ice. Her father rambled on, unable to stop.

"His injuries from the crash were too severe. According to his doctors, even if he had lived, he probably would have been in a coma for the rest of his life."

His words finally seemed to reach Sakura.

"Syaoran...is gone?" she whispered, in a voice so sad and lost that it caused her brother to instantly stand and come around the table to hug her.

"Yes," her father answered.

"I'm sorry, monster," Toya said.

Sakura didn't even have the heart, or the strength, to tell him off for calling her a monster. She simply stood, like a robot, and walked out of the room. Only when she was safely in her room, lying on her bed, with the door locked, did she allow herself to cry. She sobbed into her pillow, all her memories of Syaoran playing through her mind.

Kero was at a loss. He knew there was no way he could comfort her, so he simply curled up in the crook of her elbow, and waited for the torrent to stop.

Below, Toya listened to his sister sob, as at a loss of what to do as Kero was. The sound of her tears was like being stabbed repeatedly in the heart

But if he had been able to listen to the sound of her emotions…

It would have been more like being tortured into insanity.

Because what he would have heard would have been like shattering glass, twisting steel, and a horribly out of tune orchestra all at once.

It would have been the sound of a shattered heart.

And a broken soul.

Author's Note: Sheesh! I never realized I could write such tear-wrenching chapters. Hope my parents never read that…they'd probably drag me to a psychiatrist. xD So, how many of you cried during this chapter? Cliffy, huh? Okay, not really. Might be a while till the next chapter…I have no clue what to write next. Suggestions that follow the summary? Put them in your reviews. Oh, yeah. REVIEW, PLEASE!


	3. Moonlight

Sea Glass: The Broken Memories

Author's Note: Here it is! Chapter Three. I had no clue what to call it, so I just put Moonlight. Have a better idea? PM me, but it must be one word. This chapter is pretty much about Sakura's grief…we get into the action in Chapter Four. She actually sees Syaoran's spirit.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. (Except the plot.)

Chapter Three: Moonlight

Cold moonlight spilled from the sky, illuminating the city below. On a suburban rooftop in the outskirts of the city, a girl sat alone, staring at the moon. Ever since she had been informed of Syaoran's death, Sakura had been in a trance-like state, hardly talking or eating at all. Her father had deemed it best not to go back to school for a while, and she was grateful.

If she had to face that classroom, so soon after his death, she was sure she would have broken down in front of everyone. So, unbeknownst to everyone else, she slipped slowly into a depression. Even the Clow Cards seemed to sense her sadness, for their colors had dulled, showing the depleted spirit of their master.

The Light card was the dullest of all; it lives on the fire of Sakura's heart, which was at an all-time low. Kero tried to cheer her up, to no avail. For all purposes, Sakura Kinomoto was dead, in heart and soul.

The roof was where she came every night, to find solace in the light of the moon and her own loneliness.

"Syaoran…" she whispered, bitter tears tracing down her cheeks. For what seemed like the millionth time, she contemplated throwing herself off the roof, to end her sadness. But she held back, knowing that it would kill her father and Toya, and that Syaoran wouldn't have wanted it. She only wished that she could at least see him one more time, to say good-bye.

Suddenly she gasped, for at that moment, a warm presence had enveloped her…one she knew all too well.

"Syaoran?" she whispered, in shock.

"_I'm here,"_ a voice whispered in her mind. And there he was, floating in front of her. Syaoran, looking no different than when she had last seen him, save for the angel wings on his back.

"I can't believe you're here…" she said, reaching out to touch him. To her surprise and dismay, he pulled away from her.

"_I can't stay long,"_ he said. _"Sakura,_ _I still love you, no matter what. But you need to stop grieving, and open your eyes to the living. I'll always be here in spirit. You need to remember that."_

"I know…" she said. "But it's just so hard!"

"_Harder things are yet to come,"_ he replied. _"You have the strength to face them, but only if you can stop grieving and move forward. I know it's impossible to let go entirely. But you need to treat it as though your favorite celebrity died, or something. You're sad, but life goes on, right?"_

"I…understand," she said, wiping away her tears. "I don't think I can ever treat it that way, Syaoran…but I can try. What do mean by 'harder things are yet to come.'?"

"_You'll know soon,"_ he said. _"Be ready, Sakura; this new foe is not only very powerful; he will offer you the most difficult choice of your life. But, when he does, remember; there are other ways to keep the dead alive."_

Suddenly, he seemed to fade a little.

"_I have to go," _he said. _"Good-bye, Sakura…"_

"Wait!" she cried. "What do you mean?"

But it was too late. Syaoran was gone. She shivered. Had she been dreaming, or had she really just talked to Syaoran's ghost?

"What did he mean…" she muttered. Well, it could wait until tomorrow…she clambered back into her room, crawled into bed, and fell asleep, smiling for the first time in a long while.

-x:x-

Far away, deep in the depths of the Himalayan Mountain range, a dark figure sat, deep in meditation, surrounded by candles. Suddenly, their eyes snapped open, revealing striking blue irises.

"It is time," they said, in a voice full of evil. "We must strike before the veil lifts entirely, and the strength of her heart is enough to deny my choice."

"Shall I prepare the circle, milord?" a timid voice asked, obviously afraid of their master.

"Yes," the dark one replied. "Damn that Li boy…despite the obscene amount of power I put into that spell to keep him from getting to the girl before we were ready, he still manages to break through! We're going to have to move fast if this plan is to have any chance of working…"

"The circle is ready, milord," the other voice said.

"Good. Soon, the Cardcaptor's power will be mine…and the earth will be ours to control."

The figure stood, and, as he did, hid hood fell back…revealing a long mane of navy hair, alabaster skin…and a key necklace. He stepped into the magic circle his servant had prepared, then held up his hand and chanted,

"Key that hides the forces of evil, show me your true form! By the covenant, I, Rashikar, command you. Release!"

The key expanded into a long staff. The handle was a deep blue, the wings at the top were purple, and in the middle was an orb the color of the darkest void. A few muttered words…and the figure vanished in a flash of light, leaving nothing behind except a few tattered scraps of paper, floating towards the ground.

The servant stood there for a moment, then pushed back his hood as well. Spectacles flashed in the moonlight, his purple hair blending with the darkness. His purple eyes were filled with sadness as he looked towards the stars, high up above.

"I'm sorry, Sakura…" he whispered. "…for all the trouble I'm about to cause you. But with your invincible spell…I'm sure you'll be all right. Yue, Keroberos…help her to see the light. Do not let the darkness come to this world."

He sighed, then turned back to the cave.

"_Please…let her see the light."_

Author's Note: So ends Chapter Three. Who is this mysterious Rashikar? And, more importantly, who is this servant. (I'm pretty sure you all know the answer to that question, and, if you don't, you're extremely dense. Haha, just kidding.) Rather short chapter, huh? Only 1,012 words…as you can see, I have issues with writing long chapters. Well, if you want more and longer chapters, you'd better review! And, whatever you do, don't mention this chapter to my parents. For this one, they'd definitely take me to a psychiatrist…wasn't that scene with Syaoran so touching? Anywho, g'bye till Chapter Four!


	4. Secrets Kept No Longer

Sea Glass: The Broken Memories

Sea Glass: The Broken Memories

Author's Note: Here it is; Chapter Four! This is where the action starts, and all your questions get answered…or at least, most of them. I know that the past two chapters have been weepy-weepy, but no longer. Okay, maybe a little…-grins evilly- But seriously. I swear there will be action within the first page or two. No more one word titles! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. (Except the plot.)

Chapter Four: Secrets Kept No Longer

For the next week after Syaoran's visit from beyond the grave, Sakura's mood steadily improved. She still grieved, but, as Syaoran told her, life had to go on.

Tomoyo visited a few times, bringing with her plenty of outfits. Sakura only allowed herself to cry around Tomoyo, because Tomoyo was the only one who understood her feelings.

Finally, two weeks after Syaoran's visit, her father said that she could go back to school…but he was going to drive her. She protested, saying that she could rollerblade fine, but he was adamant, and on Monday she was able to wake up at a normal time, since she wouldn't be following her brother.

Tomoyo had been bringing her all the assignments from Terada-sensei and her other teachers, so she knew she wouldn't be behind. What worried her more was how her teachers and classmates would act around her. What she did _not_ need was more sympathy.

Upon arriving at the school, she said good-bye to her father, then hurried inside. Soon, she was standing outside the classroom door. For once she was on time, but still, she stood there, torn between going inside and running away.

_"I'm sure I'll be all right,"_ she thought, and, taking a deep breath, she stepped inside.

Before she had come in, everyone had been chattering loudly. Now, they were all silent…but only for a second. Next thing she knew, she was surrounded by all of her friends; Yamazaki, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, and Tomoyo.

"Sakura-channn!" Chiharu said, hugging her tightly.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Rika asked. "We were so worried. When Terada-sensei told us you had been hit by a car, it took him ten minutes to calm the class down."

"H-hoee…" Sakura said, sweat-dropping.

"So you broke your arm?" Naoko asked, poking her bright pink cast. "We should all sign it!"

"Speaking of casts…" Yamazaki said. "Did you know tha-"

Chiharu chose that moment to grab her boyfriend by the neck and shake him forcefully, yelling about his lies.

"All right, everyone," Terada-sensei said as he stepped through the door. "In your seats!"

Everyone quickly sat down, and he proceeded with the attendance. When he was done, he said,

"As you all probably know already, Sakura Kinomoto is back in class today. So, welcome back, Sakura. Don't pressure her or ask too many questions about what happened; she'll tell you when she's ready."

The class nodded their assent, and the bell rang, signaling for them to go to their next class.

As Sakura stepped out, Tomoyo grabbed her by the arm.

"Meet us by the Penguin King in the park after school, kay'?" she said.

"Okay?" Sakura replied.

"See you later!" With that, Tomoyo rushed off, leaving Sakura standing there, confused.

-x:x-

When the last bell finally rang, Sakura was exhausted. She packed up slowly, feeling almost as tired as when she was first transforming the Clow Cards. Glancing up, she was surprised to see that Tomoyo had already left; she must be waiting at the park.

Finally arriving at the Penguin King, she looked around for Tomoyo. No one was there.

"Hello?" she called. "Tomoyo?"

Suddenly, a pair of hands covered her eyes, and Tomoyo's voice said,

"This way."

"Hoeee…" Sakura said as she was dragged backwards. A minute later, Tomoyo stopped, took her hands away, and said,

"Okay, you can look,"

Tentatively, she opened her eyes. She was in a tiny clearing, obviously still in the park, but one she had never been to.

"SURPRISE!!" several voices chorused, and all of her friend popped up from behind bushes.

"HOEEEE!!" Sakura shrieked. "Wha...wha-"

"We've been planning this for a week," Tomoyo giggled. "A little welcome back party…picnic…thing."

All her friends from school were there…plus Toya, Yukito-san, and her father.

"Toya?" she said, shocked. Her dad was one thing…but Toya?

"Don't look at me," he said. "Ask Tomoyo. You wouldn't believe how persuasive she can be…"

Said Tomoyo already had her video camera out, taping everything.

For the next hour, everyone talked, laughed…and reminisced about Syaoran. Tomoyo had had her cooks prepare several picnic baskets, so there was a bunch of food.

Then it happened. Just as it was winding down and everyone was about to say good-bye, a fireball landed in the middle of the clearing and exploded.

Sakura cried out as she was thrown backwards and landed on her broken arm. Quickly scrambling to her feet, she called out,

"Is everyone all right?"

Moans of assent came from all directions, and soon everyone stumbled back into the clearing, disheveled.

"What _was_ that?" Rika asked, brushing dirt off her skirt.

That's when Sakura felt it.

Tugging on her best friend's sleeve, she whispered,

"Tomoyo, there's a strong magical presence nearby. Someone's trying to get me. I can't use magic in front of everyone, but we have no time to do anything to get them out of here."

"Then you'll just have to use magic in front of them," Tomoyo replied. "Would you rather they find out about your magic and live, or everyone get really hurt?"

"Good point," she said, and grasped her key in her hand. In a steady voice, she continued,

"Everyone."

They all turned to look at her.

"I know what's going on, but I don't have time to explain. I also know how to stop it. Whatever you see, it is real, no matter what it may look like. Right now, you all need to find a hiding place."

"But-" Naoko began.

"No time for questions. They could strike again any moment!"

Sensing the urgency in her voice, they all headed for a thick copse of trees on the other side of the clearing.

"Wait, Yukito-san," Sakura said as he passed. He stopped.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"I think we might need your other form's help on this."

"What? Oh, okay…"

Sakura stepped back as white angel wings sprouted from his back and surrounded him in a glowing cocoon. A moment later, Yue stood there, looking concerned.

"What is it, mistress?" he asked.

"We've got trouble, Yue," she said, watching his eyes widen as he felt the presence. "I need you to protect everyone while I take care of this person," she continued, gesturing towards the copse where everyone was hiding.

"Of course," he said, and hurriedly flew towards the trees. Sakura stifled a grin as she heard the shrieks of her friends.

"_All right. Here we go..."_ she thought.

"Key that hides the power of the stars, show me your true form! By the covenant, I, Sakura, command you. Release!"

The key expanded into her Star Staff, and she grabbed it, clutching it tightly as she tried to figure out where the presence was coming from.

"That tree!" she cried. Even as she said it, a figure jumped down from said tree, landing lightly on the ground.

"So, you found me," Rashikar said, sneering. "No matter. I can still destroy you."

Suddenly, he was clutching a long staff, the Evil Staff.

Sakura gasped.

"You have a staff too?!"

"Why, of course," Rashikar said, "Did you really think that your Star Staff and that pesky Clow reincarnation's Sun Staff were the only ones in the world?" He laughed, an evil sound.

Sakura took advantage of the opening to attack him.

"Tangle this new evil in your ever growing vines! WOOD!"

The Clow Card glowed, and a barrage of vines shot at Rashikar, hopelessly entangling him…for all of three seconds. Suddenly, he vanished, leaving Wood's vines empty.

"Where'd he go?"

"Behind you," he said, and bolt of glowing purple lightning shot out of his hand. She whirled, but too late. The lightning struck her, sending her flying into the air. She landed with a thud, tumbling to a stop in limp heap.

"Sakura!" Toya yelled from where he crouched in the bushes. He wanted to rush out and help her, but Yue stopped him.

"No!" he said. "You'll only get yourself killed if you go out there!"

Toya growled, but stayed put.

Sakura slowly dragged herself to her feet.

"_He's so strong…"_ she thought. _"How do I fight him? Hmm…oh! That might work…"_

Holding a two cards in front of her, she chanted,

"Create the image of another Sakura! MIRROR! "

Within moments, another Sakura was standing besides the original, looking exactly the same. Rashikar looked confused.

"Increase our numbers for more confusion! ILLUSION!"

To Rashikar, it now looked like a dozen of Sakura was standing before him…and they all attacked at once.

"Wind, become a binding chain! WINDY!"

Now he couldn't move.

"_One last attack,"_ she thought, pulling out the Watery card.

"Attack with ice as sharp as daggers! WATERY!"

Several dozen ice daggers flew towards him. Harnessing the last of his magic reserve, he stopped them in mid-air.

"This isn't over yet! Your day of choice is coming!" he called angrily, and vanished.

Her staff back in key form, Sakura collapsed to the ground, completely spent from using so much magic.

"Your day of choice is coming…" she murmured. "What did he mean by that?"

"SAKURA!" a voice yelled, and, next thing she knew, she was surrounded by awed and concerned faces.

"Are you all right, monster?" Toya asked. In response, she stomped on his foot.

He winced.

"Guess so," he said.

"Sakura-chan, what _was_ that?" Chiharu asked.

"Ummm…" she said, looking at Yue. He nodded.

"You might want to sit down," she said, sighing. "This is going to take a while to explain."

When they were all sitting, she told them the entire story, from the time she had opened the book in her dad's study and Kero-chan had made her Cardcaptor, through all her card-capturing adventures, the Final Judgment with Yue, the struggle to change all the Cards, and the final battle with Eriol.

It took longer than normal, because everyone kept asking questions, especially about Eriol. They were shocked that he was a reincarnation of the most powerful sorcerer in world; he had always seemed so nice.

Then she told him about her premonition dream, and the crash.

When she finally finished, everyone was silent. Then, Naoko said,

"I always suspected you were keeping a big secret from us…you know how I'm obsessed with ghosts and that type of stuff. I just never thought it would be like this."

"Oh, who cares if she has magic," Yamazaki said. "You're still our friend!"

They all murmured their assent, and Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. She yawned widely, showing how exhausted she was.

"I think we need to get you home," her father said.

"Yeah," she said. "See you guys tomorrow…"

"See you," they chorused, and the group broke up, whispering about magic and secrets…

-x:x-

Her father and Toya were silent on the way home, giving her time to think. This new enemy was obviously very powerful; that much was certain. What he was after, she wasn't sure, but he would probably make that clear all in due time.

When they got home, she headed upstairs to sleep. But first, there was the matter of Kero…

"What happened!!" he yelled as soon as she walked in. "I felt a strong magical presence this afternoon…"

Briefly, she told him.

"Toya and dad know you're here now, so you might want to go downstairs and talk to them…"

"All right, all right," he said. "I wonder how your brother's going to react…"

With that, he vanished downstairs. Sakura flopped on her bed, and her last coherent thought before falling asleep was,

"_What did he mean by, 'your day of choice is coming…'?"_

Author's Note: And that's the end of Chapter Four! Sorry if that didn't answer your questions; I tried. So, now her friends know her secret…what's going to happen? This was my longest chapter yet! Yay! If you want more, review, please! And, if you're wondering, this 'choice' will come in the next chapter or two. Until then, au revoir!


	5. An Impossible Choice

Sea Glass: The Broken Memories

Author's Note: At long, LONG last, this story is back from the freakin' DEAD. -puts away angry fan bat- I know, you're all so very happy. I finally felt guilt tripped enough to type this new chapter. Plus, this was my first fanfic…I feel sad for not giving it enough attention. Anyways, enjoy!

P.S: The "choice" mentioned in the summary and in previous chapters will finally appear…in the form of a major, MAJOR cliffhanger. MUAHAHAHA!! -cough-

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing; you CAN'T sue me. HA!

Chapter Five: An Impossible Choice

It was the day after the appearance of Rashikar and the revealing of her magic, and, despite her friend's best assurances, Sakura was afraid to go to school.  
"I know they mean well…" she said to Kero as she stuffed her supplies into her backpack. "But I'm sure that things are going to be different now! What if they let something slip? What if they think I'm a freak?"  
"Sakura, you'll be fine," the tiny guardian replied, not taking his eyes away from the T.V. screen, where he was currently playing a racing game. "They're your friends; they aren't going to let a little thing like sorcery come between you. Just don't forget your invincible spell…"  
"I'm sure I'll be all right…" she murmured. "Thanks, Kero." And with that, she slung her pack over her shoulder and ran downstairs, strapped on her skates, and headed off to school.  
(She had already eaten breakfast. For some reason, the accident had done something to her ability to wake up on time…in a good way.)

Arriving at school with plenty of time to spare, she slipped quietly into the classroom and took her seat. Luckily, none of her friends were there yet…not even Tomoyo.

But the solitude was short lived, and soon the room was filled with people. Chiharu and Yamazaki were the first to arrive, and, though they said hello, she thought she caught a glimpse of wariness in their eyes.

The same happened with Rika, but Naoko seemed completely okay. Then again, she WAS completely obsessed with the supernatural and fantasy things…

Sighing inwardly, she braced herself for a long day.

(A/N: I feel like checking in with Syaoran…I mean, c'mon, this IS supposed to be an S&S fic…)

-x:x-

Meanwhile, high above, in the Land of Spirits, a certain chocolate-haired, amber-eyed boy watched Sakura struggle through the day, a softness evident in his eyes.

"Sakura…" he murmured.

"Don't worry for her," another soft voice said besides him. "She's strong: she'll make it through whatever the world throws at her. I know she'll make the right choice when the time comes."

"You're right," he whispered, not taking his eyes away from the girl below. "But I can't help worrying…even with her strength, the choice he will offer he will only serve to break her heart again…"

"As the Light Card told her…" the person said. "Everything will surely be all right."

"Of course…Nadeshiko."

-x:x-

Back at Tomoeda Middle School, the day was just ending, and Sakura was exhausted. Math had been much harder than usual, and she had dragged in her other subjects. Yesterday's battle really had taken a lot out of her…

"Syaoran…I wish you were here…" she whispered, staring at the sky as she made her way home. Tomoyo had choir practice, so she was walking alone. Suddenly, a voice behind her shouted,

"Sakura-chan!"

She turned to see Naoko racing towards her, a look of extreme excitement on her face.

"What is it, Naoko-chan?" she inquired when the girl had caught up to her. Upon hearing the question, Naoko became fidgety and nervous, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Well…" she began. "You know how I love fantasy and all that…"

"Yes…" Sakura said, indicating for her to go on.

"Um…I was wondering if I could watch you using some of your cards, you know, just to see the powers and all that…"

Sakura sighed. She had been expecting something like this.

"Sure, Naoko-chan. I suppose we could do it in that clearing at the park…it's secluded. But, really, if you ever want to see them in action, ask Tomoyo-chan. She videotaped almost all of my adventures…"

"Thank you, Sakura-chan!" the ecstatic girl said, and they set off for the park.

-x:x-

About fifteen minutes later, they were in the clearing, and, while Naoko busied herself with clearing a small patch of ground to sit on, Sakura began doing a few stretches, as she usually did before practicing with her cards.

Finally, when both girls were ready, Sakura brought out the key, tossed it into the air, and chanted,

"Key that hides the power of the stars,"

"Show me your true form!"

"By the covenant, I, Sakura, command you."

"RELEASE!"

The key swiftly expanded into her staff, and, in front of Naoko's excited eyes, she twirled it a few times, and then pulled out her cards.

She handed them to Naoko, saying,

"Choose a few that you like. Not too many, though…I'm still rather exhausted from yesterday's battle."

"Yay!" the girl squealed, and began to sort through the pink cards.

While she did that, Sakura's thoughts drifted back to Rashikar's final words the day before.

_"Your day of choice is coming…hmm. Didn't Syaoran say something like that too? I wonder what it means…"_

"Finished!" came Naoko's voice, and Sakura turned to see her holding eight cards in her hand.

"Let's see…" she said, taking the cards and looking at them.

They were the Mirror, the Bubble, the Shadow, the Sword, the Windy, the Illusion, the Fly, and the Create.

"This all looks good," Sakura said, hefting her staff. She had been prepared to say no to some cards…namely the other three elements, Light, Dark, and the Hope. Hope was her special card…she never used it.

"MIRROR!" she called, and tossed the card into the air. The greenish girl came out of her card and floated a few inches above the ground.

_"Yes, Mistress?" _came the girl's soft voice.

"Please take Naoko-chan's form, Mirror," she answered.

The girl nodded and went blurry for a moment, and then reformed as Naoko.

"Wow…" Naoko whispered. "It's amazing…"

Sakura returned Mirror to her card, and went on to show off the Bubble, which greatly amused Naoko. Next was Shadow, and then the Sword, and then Windy. Though she was not sure what Illusion showed Naoko, it apparently had a great affect on her…her happiness was practically visible.

After giving special instructions to Fly to form its wings on the staff again, she took Naoko flying above the streets of Tomoeda. The bliss was evident in both of them.

Finally, they returned to the ground, and Sakura held Create in her hand, ready to activate.

"What would you like me to create?" she asked Naoko, who was still slightly star struck from flying.

"Hmmm…" the girl mused. "Could you create…no, that would be too much to ask."

"What is it?" Sakura asked. "If I can do it, I will. After all, you're the only one who has been truly at ease with my magic besides Tomoyo…"

"Could you create…could you create a set of real tarot cards? You know, ones that actually work?"

Sakura thought for a moment, pausing briefly to reflect on how this type of card would be much like her cards, and then said,

"Sure, Naoko-chan,"

With that, she tossed the card up and called,

"Create! Please create a set of working tarot cards for Naoko-chan! CREATE!"

The card glowed, and there was a pause as the air shimmered, and then a set of purple cards appeared and dropped into Sakura's hands. She flipped through them quickly, to see what they were, and then handed them to Naoko.

"Be careful," she warned. "Those cards have real power; the fortunes will always come true. You'll have to come over sometime so I can teach you how to use them…I'm too exhausted right now."

"Thank you, Sakura-chan!" Naoko said, and hugged her tightly. Then she stepped back and looked at Sakura. "I think you had better get home before you collapse…"

"Thanks, Naoko-chan," she whispered as she returned the staff to key form and slung it around her neck.

With a couple of good-byes and more thank-you's from Naoko, they set off in opposite directions, both eager to get home, though for very different reasons.

-x:x-

The next day, Sakura arrived at school feeling slightly more optimistic, knowing that at least one of her friends wasn't wary of her powers.

A good night's sleep had taken care of her extreme exhaustion, and now she was just as bright and cheery as ever. She even made it through math without much trouble, a sure sign that this was going to be a good day.

When lunch finally came, she sat in the courtyard with all of her friends, chatting animatedly. Suddenly, Tomoyo clapped her hands and said,

"Why don't we have a picnic again in the park? It would be fun…"

The others looked at her, slightly skeptical. Had she completely forgotten what had happened the last time they were there?

Noticing their expressions, she hastily added,

"Of course, we would do it out in the open, by the lake, maybe. Rashikar wouldn't dare attack us then."

With her persuasion, they finally agreed, just as the bell rang to end lunch.

-x:x-

A few hours later, they sat on the banks of the lake, enjoying food brought over by Tomoyo's maids.

They were careful to stay away from the topic of Syaoran as they talked; enough of that had been had at their last gathering.

Soon, they got into telling stories, with Yamazaki making up lie after lie, even after being forcibly strangled by Chiharu. Of course, Sakura believed them all. And now they were in dispute over his latest lie…

"I'm telling you, it's true!" he said, with his infamous finger in the air. "When someone owned an indentured servant, it meant that the servant was extremely old and wore dentures."

"Stop LYING," Chiharu said for the fiftieth time. "Everyone knows that's not true…geez. If I had a nickel…no, a PENNY for every time you lied, I'd be a billionaire already…"

Everyone laughed at that, and they moved on to making up outrageous statements about earning money for every time someone said something.

However, their happiness was not to last, for just as they finished laughing over Yamazaki's,

"If I nickel for every time Chiharu believed my stories, I'd be a very, very, poor man indeed,"

Something weird happened. And it started with Rika saying…

"Is it just me…or has everything turned pink?"

"Hoe?" Sakura said. Then she noticed. "I see what you mean…except I'm seeing green."

"What are you talking about?" Yamazaki and Chiharu both said at the same time. "I'm seeing orange/red."

"I see purple…" Tomoyo added.

"Yellow…" Naoko said.

Sakura closed her eyes and reached out her senses. For a moment, she felt nothing, and then, there it was!

"He's here!" she cried, jumping up and pulling out her key.

"What?!" they all gasped.

"Why would he attack in front of witnesses?" Tomoyo asked, as she pulled out her video camera.

"I think he created a spell that keeps everyone else from seeing anything unusual…" Sakura replied.

"Very good, my dear," a cold voice said behind them.

She whirled around, revealing her new enemy in all his glory. The navy hair, the blue eyes, the pale skin…one could almost pass him for Eriol Hiiragizawa, if you were to go solely on the eyes, the hair, and the skin tone.

"Take cover," she shouted to her friends. Her words took a few moments to reach them, but they finally scrambled away into a thick patch of hydrangeas.

"RELEASE!"

She called, throwing her key into the air, it glowed, and, within moments, her Star Staff was clutched tightly in her hands.

"Leave me and my friends alone!" she shouted at him. "We have no business with you."

"You're right, my dear, they don't," he said silkily. "But YOU do."

"I think not," she replied. "Now get out of here before I force you."

"Then you'll have to force me," he said, grinning wickedly. "Because I'm not leaving."

"Very well," she whispered, and pulled a card out.

"EARTHY!" she called, hitting it with the staff. Chains of rock shot from the card and wrapped around him, but he was too quick. Within seconds, he was free, and, before she could react, he shot a beam of blue light at her, which sent her sprawling. As she struggled to get her feet, he laughed maliciously, and said,

"Is that all you can do, Card Mistress? Even your pathetic boyfriend was stronger than you, and look how easily I killed him…"

At that, she looked up, pain and confusion in her eyes.

"You…killed…Syaoran-kun?" she asked haltingly.

"Of course," he purred. "He was such a little nuisance…always shielding you from my probes…not that it helped much in the end, anyways."

"No…" she whispered, and then switched to screaming. "NO!"

Her aura exploded with a flash of pink light, and when it faded, the change was dramatic. Tears streamed down her face…but her eyes were full of an unfamiliar emotion…hate. Pure, undeniable hatred.

"You will pay," she whispered harshly. With a sense of finality, she pulled out a card, and began to chant a spell she had never before dared to use. Kero had told her to use it in only the most extreme situation.

"Dark, sister to Light, ruler of death, end the life of the man before me, and send him to the abyss. DA-"

However, she was cut off by Rashikar.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" he said, glee in his tone. This was obviously what he had been waiting for.

"And why not?' she asked, her voice equivalent to broken glass. "Why shouldn't I kill you, when you killed Syaoran?"

(A/N: OOC Sakura, much? Okay, yeah, really OOC, especially in the next few lines…)

"Because, dear, I have an offer for you, and it would be foolish of you to kill me before you heard it," he replied.

"Whatever it is, I will never accept. You can take your "offer" and burn in hell."

She prepared to chant the spell again, but, before she could, Rashikar spoke again, and what he said made her freeze.

Time stopped. Her heart stopped. Her mind ceased to work.

"Don't you see, my dear? I'm offering to bring your beloved Syaoran-kun back to life!"

Author's Note: Please, please, PLEASE don't kill me, but yes, that is the end of Chapter Five. Boo all you want, I had that planned from the beginning. Extreme cliffy, huh? Don't worry, I'll try not to keep you in suspense for the next chapter…too much. -wicked grin- Yes, I know that last line is very similar to when Orochimaru offered to brings Tsunade's loved ones back to life in Naruto…but, as I said at the beginning, I disclaim everything, so you can't sue me!

Anyways, I hope that this chapter made up for my absence, both in content and in length. Stay tuned for chapter six! -poofle-

: An indentured servant, for those of you who don't know, was a person back in the time of Jamestown, Plymouth, and the Pilgrims, who agreed to work as a servant for 3-7 years in exchange for passage to America. Basically, they came to America, worked for several years, and then they were free. Kind of like working off debt…think Watanuki and Yuko in XxxHolic. Wantanuki is an indentured servant to Yuko.


	6. Shadows of a Heart

Sea Glass: The Broken Memories

Author's Note: Well, I finally got the inspiration to write chapter six. By inspiration, I mean; "I'd better write chapter six otherwise all my fans will kill me…especially because of that cliffhanger." Ahem. Yeah, the cliffhanger…well, here we go! Enjoy! Just so you know, the plot of this story is utterly twisted…don't assume anything.

P.S: Warning, character OOCness in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing. -sniffle-

Chapter Six: Shadows of a Heart

Once more, Sakura's heart was shattering into splintered pieces…a reaction that every one of her friends could see, even from their place in the hydrangeas.

Her star staff fell silently from her hands, as she struggled to comprehend Rashikar's words.

_"Don't you see, my dear? I'm offering to bring your beloved Syaoran-kun back to life!"_

Tears filled her eyes, and she sank to the ground, shaking. He was lying. He had to be lying…no. NO!

Rashikar laughed cruelly.

"I see my offer has struck a soft point. Before you can doubt me, yes, it is possible. I do have enough power. The only thing I ask of you is your power. If you will give me your magic, I will bring your beloved back to life. It's as simple as that."

Sakura didn't answer…her mind was too far away, playing a broken record over and over again.

_"Syaoran…Syaoran. Alive…again. Syaoran…"_

Rashikar smirked at her distress. His offer had sent her over the edge…just as he had planned. Oh, this whole scheme had been _ridiculously_ easy…tell the girl he killed the one she loved, she goes into shock, and then tell her he can bring the boy back to life…so _perfect_!

Sakura still sat upon the ground, her eyes blank. Tomoyo desperately wanted to rush out and comfort her best friend, but she knew that even in this state, Sakura wouldn't want her to put herself in danger. She and the rest of the group sat there holding their breath, waiting for Sakura's answer.

However, it never came. Because, at that moment, all the conflicting emotions became too much; Sakura's eyes rolled back and she blacked out, falling to the ground in graceful arch.

Beside her, the star staff glowed and returned to pendant form, the chain resting on her hand.

At this, Tomoyo could stand it no longer.

"Sakura-chan!" she cried, and rushed out of hiding to hold her unconscious friend. As she knelt there, she felt her own tears welling up. This…man, if he could even be called that, had no right to this to Sakura! She turned her head and glared at him.

Rashikar seemed amused at the scene before him. This going even better than he had hoped!

"I will leave you for now," he said, addressing the girl who had rushed out to hold the girl. "But, when she wakes up, tell her she has until the next new moon to give me her answer. Also tell her…it had better be the right one."

With that, he vanished in a swirl of red light, leaving nothing behind except the pain he had caused.

Tomoyo sat there for a few moments longer, barely aware of the others rushing out of the bushes, surrounding her and Sakura.

Rika knelt beside her, angry tears in her eyes.

"That person…killed Li-kun and broke Sakura-chan's heart…to gain her power?"

Tomoyo nodded silently, staring at her unconscious friend.

Yamazaki, serious for once, said,

"He doesn't deserve to live. When Kinomoto-san wakes up, we will help her make the right choice, and end him."

Chiharu, who was clinging to his arm, nodded, while next to her, Naoko did the same.

Tomoyo spoke once more, her voice slightly stronger.

"Yes."

-x::x-

Sakura awoke with a start, jolting upright within a split second.

Only to realize that she was in her room, in her bed…and Rashikar was nowhere to be seen.

What had happened? The last thing she remembered was her vision going weird…and Rashikar showing up…oh.

Tears filled her eyes again as she remembered what he had offered her. His filthy bargain. Suddenly,

"Sakura-chan! You're awake!"

She turned to see Tomoyo rush into her room, a relieved look in her eyes. However, she merely sat there as Tomoyo hugged her.

"Tomoyo-chan…" she whispered. "How long have I been unconscious?"

"Only about a day and a half…" the raven haired girl replied.

Her face suddenly acquired a nervous quality, and she began to fidget, her eyes cast downward.

"Ano…Sakura-chan, after you blacked out, Rashikar…he told me to give you a message."

"What?" Sakura asked, her voice slightly less lifeless.

"H-h-he, told me to tell you that…y-you have until the next new moon to give him an answer…a-and that it had better be the r-right one."

Sakura had never heard Tomoyo stutter so much; she must have really had a hard time telling her.

"The new moon…that's in five days, right?"

Tomoyo nodded.

The news didn't affect her as much as she thought it would. Of course he would give her an ultimatum…

She sat there, pondering, while, unbeknownst to her, tears again welled up in her eyes, all the pent up emotions, thoughts, and weariness coming out at last.

She didn't realize it until she felt Tomoyo hug her again, and finally, she gave in and hugged her back, crying uncontrollably.

"Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo said, leaning back to look at her after a few minutes.

Sakura finally managed to stop crying, drying her eyes on her nightgown.

"It hurts, Tomoyo-chan," she said quietly. "It hurts so much…sometimes I think the pain will crush me. I was only just starting to get over h-his d-d-death…and now this…what do I do?"

At this, Tomoyo got a look of determination in her eyes, one so fierce that it almost scared Sakura to see it.

"You tell him you're not taking his awful deal," she said vehemently. "And then you'll destroy him, once and for all."

"Ano…Tomoyo-chan, I do hate him. I hate him with every bone in my body. But…you know I could never kill another human being. "Human being" used in the loosest sense of the word…"

(A/N: Oh no, Sakura's developed Eriol's sense of humor…what is the world coming to?)

Tomoyo thought for a moment, and then sighed in defeat.

"You're right…"

Then she grinned.

"Which is why you won't kill him…we'll just devise some super nasty plan to make his scheme backfire and torture him to the end of time. And to do that we need…"

Here she turned and reached into her purple bag, which Sakura had not noticed before. When she came back out, it was with a small pink phone, decorated in stars.

"Eriol-kun!" she said, and Sakura sweatdropped.

-x::x-

Far away, a certain purple-haired mage sneezed as he prepared a magic circle around his "master."

"The spell is ready, m-milord," Eriol Hiiragizawa said in a false timid voice. God, he would be so glad when this was all over…he had a freaking reputation to keep, after all! If his cute little descendant ever saw him like this…he'd never live it down.

Then Eriol sighed, erasing that last thought. Syaoran was dead, and he wasn't coming back…though he really wished he were, if only to torment him more…

In front of him Rashikar's eyes opened, and he stood.

"Good," he said. "Time to go see the Card Mistress…and see how she is holding up after my offer. Not that I have any doubt she'll say yes…"

Eriol's temper simmered. Sakura was strong…she wouldn't give in to this monster so easily!

He snapped out of his thoughts in time to see Rashikar vanish, without another word to him.

At the same moment, the phone Tomoyo had given him rang.

-x::x-

Sakura sweatdropped again as Tomoyo dialed. They were sitting on the floor of her room, Sakura having finally pulled herself out of bed and dressed in normal clothes. Kero had come in to ask if she was all right, and then left after she reassured him.

"A-ano, Tomoyo-chan, do we really need to do this?"

"Yes," the girl replied, putting the phone to her ear. She said no more to Sakura. After a few moments, she spoke.

"Hello, Eriol-kun…yes, I'm fine…uh-huh…um, well yeah…about that…"

Here she paused, and then spoke again.

"If you count not hurt as her heart being hideously torn in two again, then yes, she's just peachy."

(A/N: Oh no! Eriol's twisted sense of humor is rubbing off on Tomoyo, too!)

"Eriol-kun, how do you know all that?"

A long, long pause. And then…

"ERIOL HIIRAGIZAWA, YOU_ WHAT_????!!!!"

A huge sweatdrop appeared on Sakura's head.

"I don't CARE!!!! And here I thought you were our friend! I was GOING to ask you if you could give us some genius twisted plan to get eternal revenge on him…but NO. I see now there's no point…"

(A/N: Can you guess what Eriol told her?)

Sakura could clearly hear Eriol's voice now, fighting to be heard.

"Tomoyo-san, wait! I can explain! Give me a chance…"

"You've had all the chances you deserve," she replied. "Good-BYE, Hiiragizawa-kun!"

And she vehemently pushed the end button.

Now Sakura was nervous. If what Eriol had done had made her revert to that form of his name…it must be really bad.

"Tomoyo-chan…what did he do?" she asked.

"That…that demented mage…works for Rashikar!"

-x::x-

Eriol hung up the phone, sighing. Tomoyo always had been a hard one to get through to…ARGHH! Why did he tell her that he worked for Rashikar? And why wouldn't she give him a chance to explain?

He was only doing this to help…though, if he truly though about it, Tomoyo did have a point.

Eriol had joined Rashikar shortly before the twisted sorcerer began making his plans to kill Syaoran and take Sakura's magical powers…so he had known of the plot the whole time. He could have stopped it.

He would have stopped it.

He wished he had.

But a certain spirit had come to visit him in his dreams…

-x::x-

Syaoran looked on from above, his face an emotionless mask. But, underneath, he was stewing in anger.

That Hiiragizawa! He could have stopped him from dying! He could have saved Sakura from her depression! And what does he do? He does NOTHING, because of a stupid dream.

"The past is done, and the choice has been offered. Do not dwell on things outside your control," a voice said behind him.

He did not turn…he knew who it was.

"Leave me alone," he hissed, wings twitching in fury. "I want nothing to do with you right now. How could you do this to her?"

"It had to be done," the voice replied.

"I don't care," he said. "Just go away,"

"Very well," came the whisper, and moments later, he knew the person was gone…though they left a distinct scent of flowers in their wake.

-x::x-

"HOE????" Sakura shrieked in shock at what Tomoyo had just told her.

"It's true," Tomoyo said. "He told me himself. Then he tried to back it up with something like, "It's to help her!" Of course I didn't believe him…honestly, how could teaming up with somebody like that be to help you?"

But now Sakura was calmer.

"Tomoyo-chan…" she said. "If he told you it was to help me, then he probably has a very good reason for it. And I will not hate him until we have concrete proof."

"Fine," Tomoyo said. "In the meantime, you practice saying "no," for five days from now. Bye, Sakura-chan!"

"Bye," Sakura replied, and her raven haired friend left.

Almost immediately after Tomoyo left, Sakura let her happy façade drop. Tiredness returned to her eyes, which were hollow and filled with tears. Her back drooped, and she fell onto her bed. She was a withered flower.

"Syaoran…" she murmured before falling asleep.

-x::x-

Outside her window, with his aura heavily masked, Rashikar stood on the branch of the cherry tree, watching the girl with a malicious grin on his face.

When he had arrived, he had been shocked to see the girl up and smiling…at least for a few moments. In her every movement, it was evident how much pain she really felt.

_"Perfect," _he thought._ "There is no doubt she will accept it…of course, I do have a backup plan in place, should anything go wrong…but what is there to go wrong?"_

He rubbed his hands together.

_"Soon, the Card Mistress's power will belong to me, and the Earth will be mine to control. And she will join her precious boyfriend in the afterlife…"_

Still smiling, he vanished from the branch in a glow of red light, headed back to the mountains.

_"This farce is almost at an end."_

Author's Note: And so ends Chapter Six. I thought I was making Sakura little too happy after the "choice…" so I added some depression. Anyways, apologies to Kero-chan, who has hardly been in this fanfic…I'M SO SORRY KERO-CHAN!!!

I know this is not one of my longer chapters, and the next one won't be, either, since it will be all about Sakura's five days of mulling over her choice.

Also, there are two hints in this chapter to later events, one VERY deeply buried, the other quite obvious. The first one is buried very deeply because it is a hint to pretty much the climax of this story…see if you can find it! PM with your ideas if you want, but I won't answer…xD

Until next time, au revoir!


	7. The Choice of the Cherry Blossom

Sea Glass: The Broken Memories

Author's Note: At last, I return with Chapter Seven! I know I've been ignoring my other fics lately, but I really want this to be my first finished multi-chapter fanfic, since it was the first story I ever started writing. I'm HOPING to drag this out to ten chapters, so, sadly, I'm afraid I will leave this chapter with another major cliffhanger. SORRY! You can't kill me anyways, because if you do, the plot of this story dies with me. No one but me knows how it ends.

DISCLAIMER: Come now, do you REALLY think CLAMP would sell me Cardcaptor Sakura? -sigh- Need I say more?

Chapter Seven: The Choice of the Cherry Blossom

Toya Kinomoto was suspicious, and he was going to stop at nothing until he reached his goal.

What was wrong with his sister?

After the first appearance of that "Rashikar" bastard, he had thought she was fine. After all, what would a little fight do to stop her?

Though she still mourned, she was moving on from the brat.

So what had happened?

A few days after the fight, she had suddenly turned depressed again…almost as bad as before. And that was saying something.

Though she kept up a cheerful façade, he could see through it like a window. She smiled, but it never reached her eyes. She laughed, but it was hollow. She tried to hide it, but her eyes were rimmed with red and had dark circles underneath them.

Despite saying otherwise, he really did care about her…maybe his friends were right. He DID have sister complex…

So now, as much as he hated to do it, he sat in the kitchen with the phone pressed to his ear, listening in on her conversation with Tomoyo.

"So, Sakura-chan, are you ready to say 'no' yet? You know the new moon is only four days away…"

The new moon? No? What did that have to do with anything…

"Ano, Tomoyo-chan…I just honestly don't know. I want him back so badly…but is it worth giving up my power for? I can't decide…yes, no, it makes no difference to me right now. I'm just so confused!"

From the way her voice cracked at the mention of "him," Toya was quite sure she was talking about the brat. But bringing him back? He was dead…

Their conversation drew him back.

"…been through this already," came Tomoyo's voice. "You are going to say no, and then kill him, after we get the truth about Hiiragizawa. Trust me, if that demented mage isn't lying, he'll be there…"

Be where? What the hell was going on?

"…Tomoyo-chan, I really just need to be alone right now. I need to think."

There was a sigh.

"All right, Sakura-chan. Ja ne."

"Ja."

There was a click, and then silence. Toya would have hung up too, if not for…

"Toya, I suggest that next time you want to listen in on my conversations, you learn to control your breathing."

*click*

-x::x-

Sakura sat in her room after hanging up on Toya, her mind a confused mess. What was she going to do? If she said yes, Rashikar gained her power…and possibly wreaked havoc on the world. Her friends would be angry at her…but Syaoran would be back. On the other hand, if she said no, she risked more torment by Rashikar…possibly the loss of another loved one. Who would be next? Tomoyo? Her father? Toya?

Oh, why couldn't Syaoran be there…she so desperately needed to talk to him again.

_"Please, Syaoran,"_ she pleaded in her head._ "Are you there?"_

She felt nothing. No warm presence, no breeze. Just…nothing. To depressed to do anything else, she fell backwards on her bed and drifted off to sleep.

-x::x-

Meanwhile, across town, a certain moon guardian was becoming restless. Though it had only been a little while since Rashikar's attack, he felt like it had been ages since he had seen his mistress. It had taken Yukito's entire force of will to keep him inside when he had felt the flare of sorcery two days ago.

He could tell something was wrong, despite Yukito's assurances. He received his power from Sakura, and lately it had seemed…weak. Tired. Depressed. Like she was too weary to provide him with magic. He had to see her. Now.

With all of his strength, he forced himself out, though the process of transforming took considerably longer. Luckily no one was at his temporary form's house.

_"I'm sorry, Yukito," _he thought as he flew towards Sakura's house. _"But this is something I have to do."_

Yukito was silent.

-x::x-

He arrived at her house in a matter of minutes, landing lightly on the windowsill. Her window was open, allowing a fresh breeze to flow through.

He slipped quietly into the room, vanishing his wings as he did.

"Mistress?" he said quietly. He was met with silence, broken by the sound of light breathing.

She was on her bed, asleep. Though an expression of peace was on her face now, he could tell she had been crying. Why?

After carefully dragging her desk chair to the side of her bed, he sat down to await his mistress's awakening.

-x::x-

Sakura, meanwhile, was in a dream. Something about the ethereal quality of it made her realize that it was a premonition dream.

_She is floating in a void, the color of darkest night. Nothing can be seen, or heard._

_Slowly, a shape comes into view. It looks like…a Sakura card? The name, and the picture is shadowed. The only thing she can make out is a tree, covered with pink petals. A Sakura tree?_

_A soft voice reaches her ears, muffled by distance._

_"Seek the light, mistress. Do not fall to the darkness. Seek…the……light."_

_The voice fades, as well as the image of the card. However, one last faint word echoes through the void._

_"Life…"  
Or is it light? Before she can think, the void vanishes, and she falls back into the darkness of sleep._

-x::x-

Sakura bolts upright, the word "light" upon her lips.

"I already collected the Light card…" she murmured. "What could it mean?"

She suddenly became aware of a familiar presence in her room. Turning, she was met with the violet eyes and silver hair of her moon guardian.

"Hoe????" she shrieked, and promptly fell out of bed, only to be caught a split second before she hit the floor.

"Thanks, Yue-san," she murmurs as he sets her back on the bed.

"You're welcome, Mistress," he says stiffly. "Now, would you mind telling me what has been going ON these past few days?"

She sighed, and closed her eyes.

"I don't even know where to start…well, it's Rashikar, of course."

He nodded, but said nothing.

She struggled to put her thoughts into words. What could she say? Finally she broke down and blurted out the whole story, somehow with very little tears. She included the dream as well. Yue stay silent the entire time, but she noticed the slight tightening of his eyes that meant he was angry.

"Why…" he muttered when she finished. "Does this always happen to you? And how could there be another card?"

She had no answer.

-x::x-

The next day she went back to school, though she was late because of her trip to the doctor to get her cast off.

She was surprised at how pale and thin her arm was; it looked like a ghost. NOT exactly the best comparison…

She arrived at school in time for lunch, though she could tell by the look in her friend's eyes that something was up.

"Sakura-chan…" Rika said quietly as they sat, eating. "Have you made your decision yet?"

Sakura stayed silent for a few moments, chewing thoughtfully.

"No," she said finally. "I haven't."

Chiharu and Yamazaki looked at each other, before Chiharu burst out,

"What do you mean you haven't decided? Isn't it obvious? You have to say no!"

Tomoyo placed a hand on her arm; Sakura already knew her choices. She knew what she had to do. They didn't have to make it harder for her.

The rest of lunch was spent in silence.

-x::x-

That night, Sakura retreated to the hideout she hadn't used in so long: the roof. Her homework was done, and Kero was asleep. So there she sat, staring at the moon. She gave a silent plea once more.

_"Syaoran, please. If you can hear this, I need to talk to you. Please."_

For a minute nothing came, and she hung her head, dejected. Syaoran wasn't coming. She was about to go inside when a presence surrounded her. She gasped, and whirled. There he was.

Syaoran.

"Syaoran-kun," she whispered, and he smiled.

_"Sakura. Again, I don't have much time; Rashikar is trying desperately to keep me from getting to you. Just let me talk, and listen."_

She nodded.

_"Sakura, Rashikar is more powerful than you could ever imagine. While he is not as powerful as you, if you were to give him your power, disaster would come to this world. His web of deceit is deeper than you know; there's more to his plot than meets the eye. Whatever you decide, you must be careful."_

His image flickered, and he cut off his speech.

_"Sakura, I have to go. Think about what I've said. Remember; I will always love you, no matter what you decide. And there are other ways to keep the dead alive."_

"Good-bye, Syaoran," she murmured, and he vanished. However, he left her with something more; a resolved heart. She knew her decision. She knew what to do.

-x::x-

Now that she had decided, the next few days passed by in a blur. Every day, her friends bugged her about her decision, and she simply said she "didn't know."

However, the approaching new moon sat heavily in her heart, and she sobbed her troubles out almost daily to Kero, who had finally been alerted of the coming ultimatum.

He had, of course, immediately turned into his true form and roared that under no circumstances was she going to say yes to him. This had caused her to promptly seduce him with sugar, and disaster was successfully averted.

Finally, the day of the new moon, Saturday, arrived. Sakura awoke with butterflies in her stomach, but her decision held.

She awoke at nine, and dressed swiftly in a light blue t-shirt and a pair of black crops. White sneakers and her key necklace complete the look, and she ran downstairs for breakfast. (Not that she ate anything; she was too nervous.)

Finally, it was time. She ran out of the house, heading for the park. However, she was stopped by the appearance of a certain someone.

-x::x-

Tomoyo had also awoken with butterflies in her stomach that morning. Her friend had been saying for the past four days that she didn't know what she was going to say, but Tomoyo didn't believe her one bit. Her friend was decided, and Tomoyo had a bad feeling about what it was going to be.

Not bothering to eat breakfast, she threw on a white sweater and a purple skirt with white sandals, and flew out the door towards Sakura's house. She arrived just in time to see her running out the door.

-x::x-

Sakura stopped dead, staring at Tomoyo. Her best friend had a determined look in her eyes, and it scared her.

"Oh, hello, Tomoyo-chan!" she said brightly, hoping to sound casual. Tomoyo simply stared at her, and then said in quiet voice,

"You lied, didn't you? You've been decided for days. And that's where you're going now. You're going to say yes to him."

She said nothing, and Tomoyo took that as confirmation.

"Sakura-chan, you can't! You can't give your power to him; he's evil, he'll use it for something bad. And you know her won't actually bring Li-kun back to life! He'll take your power and kill you too!"

Sakura only said four words.

"I'm sorry, Tomoyo-chan." And then she tossed what she had been hiding behind her back into the air.

"Sleep!" The raven haired girl dropped silently, and Sakura held her for a moment. "I really am sorry, Tomoyo-chan," she whispered. "But this is something I have to do."

She propped the girl against a fence, and then used Illusion to make it look like no one was there. She then took off towards the park.

-x::x-

Sakura arrived, out of breath, at the lake. The butterflies were gone, replaced by hard resolve. Though no one was in sight, she knew that Rashikar was there, somewhere.

"Rashikar, show yourself! I have made my decision!"

There was silence for a moment, and then a dark chuckle. The evil sorcerer appeared in a swirl of leaves, his eyes alight with anticipation.

"So, you decided to come alone, hmmm?" he asked, taking in her friendless state.

"Yes," she replied. "I don't want any of my friends to get hurt."

"I can't say the same for myself, however," he said, a teasing note in his voice. He reached behind him, beckoning someone forward.

When the figure appeared, Sakura gasped. She knew only one person with that navy hair and purple eyes.

"Eriol-kun?" she whispered. He did not answer, but the sad glance he cast her way was answer enough.

"Enough reminiscing," Rashikar said. "What is your answer, my dear?"

Sakura closed her eyes as she prepared to answer. The silence stretched into eternity. No one breathed. No one moved. Memories flashed through her mind, but they only strengthened her decision.

"My answer is…" she whispered, and Rashikar leaned forward in anticipation. Even the trees seemed to bend in as her pause lengthened. "My answer is…" she continued in a stronger voice.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

(I should end it there.)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

(I really, really should.)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

(But I won't.)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

(Because I'm not that evil. I like to think so, anyways! Hey did you know…oops. Sorry. Story. Right.)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"My answer is…yes. I will give you my power if you bring Syaoran-kun back to life."

Author's Note: And that, my lufflies, is the end of chapter seven. TOLD you there would be a major cliffhanger, didn't I? -ish pelted with tomatoes- I hope you enjoyed my suspense-building dots at the end! -is booed at- Oh, you didn't?" Well, I'm sorry. But, as I said, I'm trying to make this story ten chapters, so suck it up. I was GOING to end it with just, "My answer is…" but I suppose you deserve more than that. Which brings me to another thing.

Reviews.

Honestly, what is wrong with you people? I've seen so many people with so many reviews after just a few chapters! But I'm now seventy percent done with this story, and I only have ten reviews! I'm not going to be one of those people who says, "Give me thismany reviews and I'll update." Just please review! It makes me write better!

Until chapter eight, au revoir.

Ja ne,

Erin.

P.S: I'm CONSIDERING writing a sequel to this story. The plot is already taking shape...and now I need your input! Please vote in the poll on my profile.


	8. To Everything There is a Season

Sea Glass: The Broken Memories

Author's Note: HEYYYYY!!!! I'm back, yay, with Chapter Eight. This story only has two chapters left! (Maybe three.) I'm not going to tell you what this chapter is about, because it will spoil everything. So, enjoy! (The first part is told from Eriol's point of view, though technically third person. Some of you may kill me for what happens, but I didn't come up with it till now, and it's necessary for the plot.)

DISCLAIMER: The infamous...DISCLAIMER NO JUTSU! I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, or Naruto. (Seeing as the plot is quite close to a part of Naruto's.) I also do not own the quote, "To everything there is a season; a time to live and a time to die," which inspired the title of this chapter.

_Recap of Chapter Seven: The Choice of the Cherry Blossom_

"_Enough reminiscing," Rashikar said. "What is your answer, my dear?"_

_Sakura closed her eyes as she prepared to answer. The silence stretched into eternity. No one breathed. No one moved. Memories flashed through her mind, but they only strengthened her decision._

_"My answer is…" she whispered, and Rashikar leaned forward in anticipation. Even the trees seemed to bend in as her pause lengthened. "My answer is…" she continued in a stronger voice._

"_My answer is…yes. I will give you my power if you bring Syaoran-kun back to life."_

Chapter Eight: To Everything There is a Season

Eriol's eyes widened in shock, and pain, at Sakura's answer. Even though he knew this was supposed to happen, it still cut him deep to see his half-daughter cave in like this to this man.

He could also see the pain and regret in her eyes, but there was hard resolve behind it. And was it just him…or was there a hint of cunning in there as well?

In that instant, he knew. Sakura had a plan…and it certainly didn't involve her giving her power to this…monster.

Rashikar, meanwhile, was almost dancing in barely contained glee. A manic glint was in his eye; his plan was almost complete!

"Very well," he said. "You will give me your power first, to make sure there is no…accident, on your part."

Eriol wanted to call out then. He wanted to stop Sakura, tell her it was a trap. But the bindings on him kept him from doing so.

Sakura nodded mutely, and flung her arms wide. Her cards flew outwards from her, and began to circle. They were obviously talking to her; there were tears in her eyes. He heard her whisper,

"Good-bye." The cards vanished as she began to draw her power together, ready for transfer. But there was something off about it. There was too much hatred…to much menace…

Eriol's eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen. Apparently Rashikar had realized it too, for Eriol felt the bindings on him activate. His will was no longer his own as Sakura threw her attack, as he jumped in front of his "master."

-x::x-

Sakura felt her heart freeze when Eriol jumped in front of Rashikar. It was too late to stop the ball of energy she had thrown; it was on a crash course with one of her best friends in the world.

She could see his eyes; wide, filled with pain, yet oddly peaceful. And in that moment she realized that Eriol had never wanted it to be this way, that it was not his fault.

The pink orb struck him, and spread over his body in a lattice of lightning-like lines. Then he fell, hitting the ground with a muted thud.

-x::x-

Eriol felt Sakura's sorcery hit him, yet, oddly, there was no pain. He smiled; even in killing, she could not bring another human being pain. His eyes closed, and he fell.

_"Good-bye, Sakura,"_ he thought, and then he knew no more.

-x::x-

Sakura stared numbly at Eriol's body, not believing what she was seeing. Her daze was broken by Rashikar's maniacal laugh.

"Oh, those binding seals worked so well…you see, Card Mistress? You cannot kill me, for I am the most powerful sorcerers in the world! Not even this pathetic excuse for a Clow reincarnation could stop me!"

Then his voice took on a quieter, more menacing tone.

"So, Card Mistress. You thought you could catch me off guard, thought you could kill me? You broke our deal…so I see no reason to bring your little boyfriend back to life!"

Sakura flinched, but her eyes were hard.

"What you don't realize, Rashikar, is that love can transcend death! I have seen Syaoran, and he has made me realize that putting the world in jeopardy for the sake of my happiness…is stupid! It's selfish, and wrong! And if you ever expected me to accept your filthy bargain, think again! Especially…" she went quiet, then in a barely audible whisper,

"…especially since you just forced me to kill one of my friends."

"So be it," Rashikar said harshly, and vanished.

Sakura instantly went on high alert, but felt no need to release her staff. Somehow, she knew that she could now use her cards with or without it. There was a new power inside of her, strong and utterly good.

She felt it when Rashikar attacked, when the black orb of sorcery made its way towards her.

"Shield!" she called, throwing her hands up. A pink dome expanded around her, and it shuddered as Rashikar's attack hit it. She felt his aura, realizing that that attack had taken a lot out of him. He wanted to finish this fight at quickly as possible.

Taking advantage of the opening, she felt for the raw power roiling within her. She didn't know how it had happened, but something had been unleashed inside of her. With a mere thought, a bow of electric blue light, like Yue's, formed in her hands.

"Arrow," she whispered, and a barrage of arrows shot at Rashikar's hiding place in the trees.

Her heightened senses told her that though he tried to dodge, a few arrows met their mark.

He hissed in pain as he leapt out of the tree, landing behind her.

"You…will…pay…" he ground out, pure hatred in his eyes. With a whirl of his staff, she was caught fast, held in the air by ropes of black energy.

"What are you going…to do…to me?" she hissed through the pain.

He smirked. "Why, I'm going to show you the truth. The truth behind my plan."

He stretched one hand out in front of him, as though to stop someone. Then, he slowly closed his fist. Sakura stiffened as the world faded, to be replaced by a vision of Eriol…in a dream.

"Yes, Card Mistress, I stole your precious Eriol's memories from him. I knew that he was working against me. However, I had a foretelling dream of my own—one that told me his plans would not succeed!"

-x::x-

_Eriol stood in his dream, unsure of what to do. He had fallen asleep planning what to do about Rashikar's plan against his half-daughter, Sakura. He had only discovered it the day before; the bastard planned to kill Syaoran, and then offer to bring him back to life in exchange for Sakura's power._

_He had the power to stop it, and he knew he had to. Someone like Rashikar could not be allowed to obtain that amount of power._

_ But now, he stood in a field of gently waving grass, the sound of a brook babbling gently in the distance. _

_What was this? It wasn't a foretelling dream, but it wasn't a normal dream either. Suddenly, a breeze blew through the meadow, and a cloud of Sakura petals whirled in front of him. It vanished to reveal a beautiful woman, clothed in a flowing white dress, with white angel wings upon her back. She smiled gently at him, and he relaxed._

_"Who are you?" he asked._

_"I am Nadeshiko," she replied. "Sakura's mother."_

_His shock jolted him awake. Why was Sakura's mother visiting him in his dreams?_

-x::x-

_It was a few nights later. He had finally managed to meet Nadeshiko again, and he was NOT happy._

_"I can't believe you!" he shouted at her in an uncharacteristic fit of anger. She smiled, as she knew she couldn't stop him. Truth be told, she deserved it._

_"YOU'RE the one who gave Rashikar that plan?! Are you crazy?! You obviously knew how power-hungry he is—and you basically handed him the power he wants on a silver platter!"_

_"Eriol, please listen," she said desperately. "You of all people should understand why I had to do this."_

_"Enlighten me," he hissed._

_"Remember your reasoning for all those tests to change the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards?"_

_"To help her reach her potential…" he said grudgingly._

_"Exactly. And that's my reasoning for this! If this goes the way that Clow Reed foresaw, then Sakura truly will become the most powerful sorceress in the world. And she will have her true love with her again!"_

_He had to admit that it made sense. But he still didn't know what his part was in all of this._

_"And how does this have anything to do with me?"_

_"You must go to Rashikar and ask to join him. Then you must do everything in your power to make sure that he succeeds with his plan—up to the point where Sakura makes her decision. After that, it is up to fate."_

_"Very well," he growled, and left the dream._

-x::x-

The flow of images halted, but Sakura was quick to see that Rashikar hadn't realized that. He was still staring at her, with a gleeful glint in his eyes. But she didn't see that. What she saw was the transparent figure in front of her, of a person she thought she'd never see again.

"Eriol-kun," she murmured, while keeping her eyes unfocused so as to fool Rashikar.

"Sakura-san," his spirit said. "I don't have much time. Listen. The foretelling dream that Rashikar said he had—it was a lie. Nadeshiko sent him that dream on purpose. He was never meant to succeed, and if this goes right, he won't."

"But Eriol-kun…what am I supposed to do? What is this final test?"

He smiled sadly.

"I can't tell you. But, trust me, all will be revealed shortly. Good-bye, Sakura-san."

He vanished, and a few tears spilled down her cheeks. Rashikar's flow of memories appeared again, showing her when Eriol came to him, and everything that happened after that. Eventually, it stopped, and the black bonds vanished. She fell limply to the ground.

Her mother. Her own mother had made this plot against her.

"So, Card Mistress, you see? You cannot win!"

He paused for a moment to laugh maniacally. Then, he said,

"And now it is time for you to join your boyfriend—in the afterlife!"

He leveled his staff so that it was point right at her. This was obviously a prepared spell; he only said three words.

"Die, Card Mistress,"

She tried to scramble out of the way, but it was too late. She resigned herself to her fate, her eyes closed. There was a blinding flash of light…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Death never came. Finally, she looked up, to see a shocking sight. In front of her were the figures of three Sakura Cards, arms thrown out in protective positions.

"Light…Dark…Hope…" she whispered. "Why?"

The three cards smiled faintly, but Hope was the only one that faced her, with agonizing slowness. She was no longer bright and happy; her vivid colors were replaced by dull gray.

"Mistress," she whispered. "It is not your time to die. "To everything there is a season…a time to live and a time to die." Your season is just beginning. But ours is at an end."

"Hope…no…" Sakura murmured.

"We still have one last thing to do though," Hope said. "Right?" Light and Dark nodded.

"Mistress. Sakura," Hope said, calling Sakura's attention to her once more. "How much do you want Syaoran back?"

Sakura stiffened.

"More than anything else in the world…" she whispered.

Hope grinned. "Then our passing is not in vain."

"What…" Sakura said, looking up at last. Then she gasped. The three cards were clasping hands, glowing brighter than they ever had before.

Even Rashikar was still. What were these three inane cards doing?

"Mistress…good-bye…" came the faint voices of her cards. "Everything will surely be all right…"

There was a flash of light, so bright Sakura and Rashikar had to shield their eyes. It finally faded, to reveal a glowing, floating card.

Sakura stood slowly, and gently took the card. The glowing faded, and in her hand as a Sakura Card. Her eyes trailed down to the name, and she gasped.

"The…Life…"

Author's Note: I just love cliffhangers, don't I? I'm SO evil. MUAHAHAHA!!!! Please don't kill me! See? I'm giving you a nice almost-Christmas update! Anyways, I'll TRY to update as soon as possible! This story is almost at an end, after man long months. Merry Christmas (Hanukah, Kwanzaa, etc.) to all, and to all a good night!

Ja ne,

Erin


	9. Follow Your Heart

Sea Glass: The Broken Memories

Author's Note: Heyyyy!!!!! I'm back with -sniffle- the second to last chapter of Sea Glass: The Broken Memories. This is the climax of the story; chapter ten is going to be a short epilogue. However, the epilogue will probably take place a few months after the timeline of this story, because the sequel takes place three years later. Yes, there's going to be a sequel. Two of them, in fact. After the epilogue, I'm going to have a thank-you chapter, and then his story will be done. So, enjoy! This is technically the end…

DISCLAIMER: For the second to last time, I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura!

_Recap of Chapter Eight: To Everything There is a Season_

_The three cards were clasping hands, glowing brighter than they ever had before._

_Even Rashikar was still. What were these three inane cards doing?_

_"Mistress…good-bye…" came the faint voices of her cards. "Everything will surely be all right…"_

_There was a flash of light, so bright Sakura and Rashikar had to shield their eyes. It finally faded, to reveal a glowing, floating card._

_Sakura stood slowly, and gently took the card. The glowing faded, and in her hand as a Sakura Card. Her eyes trailed down to the name, and she gasped._

_"The…Life…"_

Chapter Nine: Follow Your Heart

Sakura stared at the card in her hand, hardly daring to breathe. Could this mean what she thought it meant?

Rashikar was silent, but inside he was furious. Those idiotic cards! That idiotic woman! She had lied to him…and now the girl had the one thing that could end his plans!

He had to end this. Now.

Quietly, he gathered the last dregs of his power into the staff, in the most painful, evil spell he knew.

"Die," he whispered, and shot the orb of black energy at the girl, who was still absorbed in her new card.

It flew through the air, too fast for her to do anything about it. The girl looked up, shock in her eyes. There was a flash of black light, and a small explosion.

When the dust cleared, however, he was met with a shocking sight. There, in front of the girl, was the spirit of her mother, arms outstretched, a defiant look on her face.

-x::x-

Sakura stared at her mother's spirit, unable to believe what she was seeing. Because if she believed it, it would mean her mother really had just sacrificed herself to protect her from Rashikar.

"M-Mom?" she whispered.

The spirit turned to a face her, a smile on her face.

_"Yes, Sakura-chan. Now listen carefully. That card in your hand has the power to bring someone back to life, but only once. Once it is used, it will vanish, but Hope, Light, and Dark will not return. Make the right decision, Sakura-chan. And please, for me…end this evil monster."_

She said the last part with a glare in Rashikar's direction.

"Okay," Sakura replied, tears in her eyes. "And Mom…I don't blame you for what you had to do."

Nadeshiko smiled, and vanished. Somehow Sakura knew that she would never come back.

(A/N: Sakura has a lot of spirits visiting her, doesn't she? And still more to come.)

Now Rashikar was afraid. He had no power left. How could this be? How could this pathetic little girl beat him?

Sakura raised her eyes to look at him. She would end him…but not yet.

"Wind, become a binding chain. WINDY!" she called out, and the swirling breeze surrounded him. Now, she could focus on the decision at hand.

Suddenly, a realization hit her.

"Oh, Kami-sama," she whispered. The card could only bring one person back…yet two people were dead.

Syaoran…and Eriol.

Should she choose love, or friendship? A certain spirit had the answer for her…

-x::x-

Meanwhile, a distance away, a certain purple-hair, amethyst-eyed girl was beginning to wake.

"What…happened?" Tomoyo murmured as she came to. And then it hit her.

"Sakura-chan!" she shrieked, bolting upright and simultaneously breaking the illusion, startling the two people who happened to be walking by at that moment…

"Tomoyo-chan!" Chiharu cried out, and she and Yamazaki rushed to her side. "Are you all right?"

"Never mind me, we have to get to the park!" Tomoyo said frantically. "Sakura-chan went there to give up her power!"

"What?!" Chiharu and Yamazaki said together.

"There's no time to waste! Let's go!"

And with that, the three friends were running, hoping to Kami that they would be in time.

-x::x-

Sakura stared at Syaoran's spirit, which had appeared so suddenly in front of her.

"Syaoran-kun…" she said.

"Sakura," he replied, smiling. Then he became serious. "I have a message from Eriol. He can no longer appear himself, so he trusted me to give it to you. He said, 'Follow your heart.'"

Sakura smiled slightly as she grasped Eriol's meaning.

_"Thank you, Eriol-kun,"_ she thought.

"Syaoran, stay where you are," she said firmly. He looked surprised, but obeyed.

Sakura racked her brain for the right words. She knew she had to word this right. Finally, she released her staff, and leveled it at the spirit in front of her.

"Take the one before me, and return him to the land of the living. LIFE!"

A glowing golden light surrounded Syaoran, and he floated into the air. Beams of light shot out from him, and Sakura shielded her eyes. Rashikar, unable to move, was subjected to the full blast of light.

-x::x-

Tomoyo, Chiharu, and Yamazaki raced into the park, towards the spot they knew  
Rashikar and Sakura would be at.

"But why would Sakura-chan do that?" Yamazaki asked.

"I don't know," Tomoyo replied, breathing hard. "Maybe she thought that he would bring Li-kun back first, and then she wouldn't have to give him her power."

Finally, they reached the clearing. However, they only caught one fleeting glimpse of Sakura with her staff before the entire clearing was filled with a golden light.

-x::x-

Eventually, time came to mean something again. The light faded, and Sakura slowly drew her hand away from her eyes. A figure stood before her, still bathed in a glowing light that was rapidly dimming. Finally, the beams of light vanished, and there before her stood a person she thought she'd never see alive again.

-x::x-

Tomoyo, Chiharu, and Yamazaki stood slowly, having been knocked to the ground by the force of the light. When they finally looked towards Sakura again, what they saw made them gasp.

Sakura obviously still had her power, because Rashikar was bound up by Windy. But what really shocked them was the person standing before her.

"Li-kun…" Tomoyo whispered.

-x::x-

"Syaoran…" Sakura whispered. "Syaoran!"

And she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him and sobbing. She felt his arms come around her.

"Sakura," he murmured, and she smiled through her tears. She had thought she's never hear him say her name like that again.

Eventually, her tears died down, and she gasped when he tilted her chin up and kissed her. She melted against him; their first kiss was everything she had ever imagined and more.

Finally, they broke apart.

"Sakura-chan!" a trio of voices called out, and she turned to see Tomoyo, Chiharu, and Yamazaki running towards her. She felt an immediate pang of guilt for what she did to Tomoyo.

"What happened?" Chiharu asked, staring around the clearing. Sakura sighed and went through a quick rundown of what had happened. Her "decision", Eriol's death, the fight, Hope, Light, and Dark's sacrifice, her mother, and Syaoran coming back.

Her three friends were silent when she was done.

"Eriol-kun…is gone?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes," Sakura replied. She cast a swift glance over her shoulder to where his body lay, on the edge of the clearing. "We'll have to have a funeral when all of this is over."

"Speaking of which," Syaoran said, speaking more than one word for the first time since he was resurrected. "What are we going to do about…him." He jerked his head towards Rashikar, still bound up by Windy.

"Syaoran…I think you should be the one to do it. I just…can't bring myself to kill another." Sakura said.

Syaoran smiled gently at her, and released his sword. (It had been buried with him.) He strode over to where Rashikar was, and stared at him for a moment.

"You've caused us a lot of trouble," he said. "Now, it's time for you to die."

Rashikar glared at him, but knew that he could do nothing about it.

"I'll have my revenge," he hissed. "My legacy lives on in ways you'd never expect…"

Sakura shivered at his words, as did her friends.

"No matter what you do, we will always stop it," Syaoran hissed back, and raised his sword. Sakura turned away.

"God of Fire, answer my call!" Syaoran yelled, and a blaze of fire surrounded Rashikar. Within moments, he is gone, nothing but ashes.

Sakura turns back, and goes to stand beside Syaoran. They stare at the rising sun for a moment, silent.

Tomoyo, Chiharu, and Yamazaki slip away quietly, knowing that the two need this moment to be alone.

Sakura sighs, looking around the clearing. There is still much to be done before all will be peaceful again. There are explanations to give, arrangements to make, friends to say good-bye to. But for now, they can have this one moment of peace.

"Aishiteru, my cherry blossom."

"Aishiteru, my little wolf."

----

Author's Note: And that is the end of Chapter Nine. I would say it's the end of the story, but we still have an epilogue left…which I plan to get up today as well. I hope you enjoyed this ending, but it is most certainly not the end! As I said, I have two sequels planned…so, stay tuned for one more day! How fitting that I'm going to finish this on Christmas…

Ja ne,

Erin


	10. Epilogue: Ashes to Ashes

Sea Glass: The Broken Memories

Author's Note: Well, we've finally arrived at the end of this story; the epilogue. I hope you all enjoyed the story, and I hope that many more people will continue to read this even after it's completed. As I said, this is far from over; there are two sequels planned. So, please enjoy this, and good-bye until Sea Glass: The Shadow's Legacy.

DISCLAIMER: For the last time, I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, or the "Ashes to Ashes" quote.

Epilogue: Ashes to Ashes

_Six Months Later_

"…Earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in sure and certain hope of the Resurrection into eternal life."

Sakura gently wiped a few tears off her cheeks as Eriol's coffin was lowered into the ground. Syaoran, beside her, squeezed her shoulders reassuringly.

The first few months after Rashikar's defeat had been hectic. There had been explanation after explanation to Sakura's family, Syaoran's brief spell in the hospital after Toya got to him, and then, of course, dealing with the Li's.

His mother and sisters, plus Meiling, were delighted to have him alive again, but the harder part had been explaining to the rest of the clan, many of whom knew nothing about sorcery. In the end, they were forced to erase the fact that Syaoran had ever been dead from their memories. He was once again the heir to his clan, but for the moment was being allowed to stay with Sakura in Japan.

They had finally gotten around to having Eriol's funeral, though Sakura felt slightly guilty that it had taken so long. She had used Time to put his body in stasis for the last six months.

Syaoran brought her back to the present with a gentle shake. "Sakura, they're tossing flowers now."

She nodded, and they both stepped to the edge of the grave. Being Eriol's friends, they were given the honor of going first. Meiling, Tomoyo, and the rest of their school friends were close behind them.

She let her flower, a white rose, float gently down to the coffin.

"Thank you, Eriol-kun," she whispered to the sky. "For everything you did for me."

Syaoran tossed his peony down silently, and then they stepped off to the side. People offered their condolences as they passed; Terada-sensei, Miss Mizuki, friends of Eriol's from England. Nakuru and Spinel were the last ones in line; after Eriol had died, Sakura had taken them in, not wanting them to pass on with their master.

The sadness they had shown when Sakura told them what happened was indescribable. It has been weeks before Nakuru was up to even smiling again, let alone being her usual exuberant self. They didn't blame Sakura for what happened, though.

"Good-bye, Eriol," Nakuru murmured. "You were a good master."

Spinel says nothing. He simply stares from his vantage point in Nakuru's bag.

Eventually, the funeral is over, but Sakura and Syaoran still stand there, staring at the grave.

"Is it over?" Sakura whispers.

Syaoran looks at her, and smiles gently.

"Yes. It's over. We can finally live in peace again."

Sakura smiles back, and then reaches up to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Let's go home," she whispers, and together they walk away, hand in hand once more.

----

Author's Note: At long, long last, Sea Glass: The Broken Memories has come to an end. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, etc. I hope you continue to read my stories, and the sequels to this one when they come out. I luff you all, and thank you again! I hope you enjoyed this story. Merry Christmas (Hanukah, Kawnzaa) to all, and to all a good night!

For the last time…

Ja ne,

Erin


	11. Arigatou!

Arigatou!

This is my thank-you chapter for EVERYONE who reviewed this story while I was writing. Which, sadly, wasn't very many. However, I would like to take the time to thank those who _did_ find it in their hearts to review.  
(I won't write a chapter like this for every story. This is my very first FINISHED multi-chapter, so everyone who reviewed deserves a nice little thank-you.)

**TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED ONCE—THANK YOU!**

Chainedheart999  
Littlegirl94

Taeniaea

**TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED TWICE—THANK YOU!**

CheeseyCraziness

**TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED THREE TIMES—THANK YOU!**

Mitsuki1346

**TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED FOUR TIMES—THANK YOU!**

Madmanalpha

**Finally, I would like to give a very special thank-you to Mysterious Angel Girl. She has stuck with me since the very beginning of this story; she reviewed almost every chapter. Her reviews were never flames, only constructive criticism, and, more often than not, very thought provoking questions about the plot. So, thank-you Mysterious Angel Girl. I luff you! (Not that way!)**

Thank you again, everyone, for sticking with me throughout this story. I also thank everyone who read it but never reviewed, because that still means that you found my story interesting enough to take time to read it.

Thank you to everyone who favorited the story, alerted it, favorited me, or alerted me.  
I feel so special.

One more time…

**THANK YOU!!!!!!**

And now, as a special treat, I'm going to give you a preview of the next story in the Sea Glass trilogy. Sea Glass: The Shadow's Legacy. Actually, it's the summary…

_The shadow of their greatest foe lives on…  
Three years after the death of Rashikar, a new enemy appears, with a shocking secret; he is Rashikar's son, and he intends to finish what his father started…  
Can Sakura and Syaoran end the legacy of their greatest foe…at last?_

Ja ne!

Erin


End file.
